Trunks and Goten Goes to War
by Frontier of Darkness
Summary: Written by my dear friend, Lillie (not her real name)! The two demi-saiyans suddenly started hating Hercule (Mr. Satan) and decides to do something about it! What are Gohan and Videl gonna say? R+R
1. First chapter

Trunks and Goten Goes to War  
  
  
  
I DUN OWN DRAGONBALLZ AND NEVER WILL! Got that people? Good. On with the story.  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
In this story, Trunks and Goten are all sick and tired of that Hercule guy so they decide to get some pay back. Comes with army uniforms and everything. Remember the most important thing of all. Read and Review… please?  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Trunks! Check this out."said Goten exictedly.  
  
"Let's see. No, sorry Goten. I don't think this will do. Try again." Then the exictment was wiped right off Goten's face.  
  
Goten and Trunks were looking through stacks of old newspapers in Gohan's room. They were mindlessly pulling paper after paper from the pile, stared at it for a while and threw it in the fire. Once in a while, they would give a sudden sigh of disappointment and scare the living daylights ou t of Gohan himself who was busily retrieving the papers from the fireplace. Goten was enjoying himself so much, that he forgot one very important thing…  
  
"Trunks?" said Goten with his voice alive with curiosity.  
  
"What is it, Goten?"asked Trunks, still working on the papers.  
  
"What are we supposed to be looking for again?"he asked in a small voice.  
  
"What!" Trunks gave a yell of surprise and fell headfirst into the gigantic pile.  
  
"Trunks! Are you alright?"yelled Goten as he yanked his friend from underneath the massive pile. A few moments l;ater, Trunks was lying on the ground panting, while an over-anxious Goten fanned him vigorously.  
  
"I'm okay Goten. You have to worry."said the recovering Trunks. Gohan was running about organising his room. He was just about to put away his papers when he suddenly heard a loud snap,(which was Goten's fan) causing him to become over balanced. He wobbled around dangerously, trying to find his balance again until he slipped and threw the large, neat stack of papers onto the unsuspecting Trunks.  
  
"Timberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!"cried Goten happily dancing around the room and waving his arms about.  
  
"Ow."came the muffled reply from under the pile of not-so-neat newspapers. Just then Goten remembered his question and stopped skipping. Then he turned to the large heap of papers which was still shaking violently.  
  
"Um, Trunks?"asked Goten timidly. "Will you please tell me what were we looking for again?" Trunks pushed several issues of the Satan Times out of his face and tried to climb out.  
  
"We were looking for issues from the Cell Games," explained Trunks. "I wanted to know why they thought Hercule saved the world. So have you found anything yet, Goten?"  
  
"No. Not yet,"replied Goten who had begun to look through the pages again. "Actually, he confessed, "I'm not all that sure. After all, I can't read, you know." When Gohan heard that, he expected Trunks to go into hysterics again. But he didn't. In fact, he was looking very calm as though he was just considering what Goten had just said.  
  
"Now that you mention it," stated Trunks, rubbing his chin in mock thought, "Neither can I." Gohan gaped at them in disbelief.  
  
"You mean, you two had no clue what you were doing this whole time?"he gasped, completely winded.  
  
"Gee, I thought you knew… being a nerd and all."chirped Goten.  
  
"Goten." Said Gohan warningly. Gohan hated being called a nerd.  
  
"Um, I think I hear mommy calling me. Bye! Gotta go!"stammered Goten.  
  
"But mom's at Capsule Corp!" yelled Gohan. But when he whirled around after him, Goten was already gone. "He's faster than he looks!" Gohan muttered to himself, scratching his head in wonder. Then Trunks laughed nervously and edged away.  
  
"I think I'd better be going now."he said and headed to the door. Suddenly, he tripped over one of Gohan's books and fell on his face. As he did, he caught sight of an article hanging on the back of the door. When he got closer, he saw a giant (and extremly ugly) photograph of the famous liar, Hercule.  
  
"Gohan, may I borrow this?"he asked. Gohan gave a small shrug.  
  
"Sure, why not?"he replied absentmindedly, still staring at the spot where Goten was. Trunks thanked Gohan and headed outside to find his frightened friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the man who (so called) 'saved the earth' was standing outside of his mansion screaming (in a pathetic way) to his 'fans', boasting about how 'strong' he was.  
  
"There isn't a man alive who can beat me! I defeated Cell single- handedly!"he yelled.  
  
(~meanwhile in the Otherworld~ "What about a man not alive?"asked Goku, pouting angrily. "There, there Goku, don't be upset." says King Kai soothingly.~back to earth…~)  
  
"Catchy."whispered Trunks who happened to be in the area.  
  
"I think he looks even uglier in person."Goten whispered back, frowning.  
  
"Let's just give him a good kick." pleaded Trunks.  
  
"But Videl will kill Gohan,"murmured Goten. "And I won't like that." The crowd just screamed louder in delight. Hercule was now preforming his classic pose. He was screaming so loud that even Videl could have heard him who was at the moment, investigating a crime in Florida.  
  
"C'mon, let's get outta here. I'can't stand it when he does that."said the disgusted Trunks motioning to Hercule. Goten looked up at Hercule and immediately felt sick. As they were about to leave, the 'strongest man in the world' (~meanwhile in the Otherworld~ "Puh lease."says Goku, rolling his eyes.~back to earth…~) looked down and caught sight of Goten and Trunks and he began to panick. Then he tripped over his foot and fell off the roof he was standing on. There was an ear-splitting scream, followed by a distance thump.  
  
"Him? Save the world?"spat Trunks. "I might as well see pigs fly!"  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
So that's the first chapter. I'm really sorry I have to end it right here because I know you're all anxious to keep reading… or are you? Anyway, things will start getting interesting later on and I hope to see you soon…I hope. And also, I promise Videl will return from her trip and (so will Goku) be in time to see the fate of her dad. Hehehe!*laughs evily* (Don't worry, she forgives the pranksters) Bye for now! 


	2. Second chapter

Trunks and Goten Goes to War  
  
  
  
All right! Here's my second chapter! And here's the dreaded disclaimer: *takes a deep breath*I DUN OWN DRAGONBALLZ!!! Phew. That's over.  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
In this delightful chapter, there will be a part where Mr. Hercule makes an ass out of himself. Trunks also gets hit with an idea---an evil one. Now on with the story!  
  
* * *  
  
"Who are they? And what do they want with me?" The man, who 'saved the earth' was at this particular moment, cowering in a small odorous room whick we refer to as the washroom. "Maybe they're angry because I told everyone that I saved the earth. Oh no! What am I going to do?" Just then, our 'hero' heard a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Um, Mr. Hercule? Are you in there?"asked a man with a portable camera. Of course, Mr. Hercule couldn't hear him.  
  
"What am I going to do?"repeated the-man-who-so-called-saved-the-earth. The man thought he heard Hercule say 'come in'. So he bent down and opened the door. Then he became speechless with shock and all he could do was gape blankly at Mr. Hercule.  
  
Hercule had been sticking his head in the toilet with his rear end facing the doorway (obviously he had been thinking: if I can't see them, they can't see me!). After a few moments of silence, (and a few gurgling noises made by Hercule) Mr. Hercule finally noticed the man's presents and pulled away from his embrassing position.  
  
"S-So w-hat w-were y-you d-doing M-Mr. H-Hercule?"asked the man shakily, turning very white, almost as white as the toilet bowl (of course, thanks to Hercule, it really isn't that white anymore).  
  
"M-Me?"asked Hercule turing almost as white, maybe even whiter if possible. "Well…I…u-um…"  
  
"You what?"pressed the man cautiously. The 'strongest man on earth' had got to be one of the strangest. Then Hercule took a deep breath and---  
  
"WHY DID YOU JUST TO COME IN AND DISTURB ME?"he bellowed. "THANKS TO YOU, NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!" The man looked at him, terrified. "And as for your information," he continued in a calmer voice, "I was um…you…see…um…meditating. Yeah that's right! So I don't like to be disturbed."  
  
"Oh I see!"replied the man, much relieved. "Wow Hercule! I never knew." Hercule just stood there, laughing idioticly.  
  
(~meanwhile in the Otherworld~ "You mean you meditate with your head in the toilet?"asked Goku, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion. Then he eyed Hercule strangely. "Okay, uh…freaky. Wow, times sure have changed since I was alive."  
  
"Which must of about…seven earth years ago. Am I right?"remarked King Kai. Bubbles and Gregory both nodded vigorously. "All thanks to you Goku! THANKS A LOT!"  
  
"But King Kai…"began Goku. But he was interupped by a loud sound of knuckles being cracked.  
  
"And I'm going to get you for that!"screeched King Kai. Then he threw himself on top of Goku and they tumbled off the cloud.  
  
"KING KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bubbles and Gregory exchanged looks of utermost terror and shrugged. ~back to earth…~)  
  
* * *  
  
"What does this say, Trunks?"asked Goten who was turning the newspaper clipping and consulting it from many different angles.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. There are too many insults that Gohan drew on it about Hercule. Even if there weren't, I still wouldn't know 'cause I can't read at all."answered Trunks calmly.  
  
"Couldn't you ask your dad or someone? Right now I feel kinda tired of standing on my head. Why don't you try to read it for a change?"Goten was swaying from the effort of trying to keep his legs in the air.  
  
"Why don't you try turning the newspaper instead of your body?"suggested Trunks. Goten became over balanced and fell over. "I mean it would be much easier. Anyway, I don't think it's a good idea to ask my dad because it's most likely that he would rather rip up the page rather than reading it. In fact, personally I think that it would be a great deal easier if mom could invent some kind of machine that reads stuff for us. But that would take a lot of time!"  
  
"Good point!"replied Goten with a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes widened with eagerness. "Hey! Maybe we should ask Gohan!"  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?"exclaimed Trunks, slapping himself across the head.  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
Well I guess that's all. It's just too bad I don't have much time to write (due to the fact that my brother hogs the computer) but I guess I'll try as hard as I can. I think I'm kinda, sorta losing a little interest in it. Oh well, hope ya enjoyed it. 


	3. Third chapter

Trunks and Goten Goes to War  
  
Ok, here is my next chapter. I hope you'll like it. And now stayed tuned for the infamous disclaimer: I.Don't.Own.DBZ!  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
In the on-coming chapter, Trunks finally gets hit with his idea. Too bad I had to post pone it. Bye for now!  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh well. So much for that,"sighed Trunks as he flew off back to his own house with Goten along side him."I guess there wasn't anything in there at all about the Cell Games. It was just about Hercule's extremely boring life. How many medals he's won, how many bricks he's chopped (like who would want to know?) and---"  
  
"How he `saved the world',"finished Goten miserablely. "Mom says that Gohan beat Cell and the ugly man took all the credit. I mean, Gohan could have been famous. Just imagine that!"  
  
"You know, my dad always tells me that he would really like to see someone teach that idiot a lesson that he won't forget in at least a week. Man, I wish that he would just let it slip and become a total laughing stock or something like that. Wouldn't that be fun?" asked Trunks longingly.  
  
"Yeah! That will be great. But what will Videl say?" Goten's eyes widened in fear. "What if Videl kills Gohan? Gee, I don't like that at all."  
  
"Don't worry. She'd be glad to know who really defeated Cell," said Trunks soothingly. Then he lowered his voice. "Especially if it is Gohan!"  
  
"Ya really think so?" asked Goten.  
  
"Just trust me!" answered Trunks, with a mischevious look in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, so how do you suppose we show everyone what really happened seven years ago? Go up to Hercule and beat the heck out of him?" suggested Goten.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" yelled Trunks, not aware that Goten had suddenly rised about fifty-five miles at break-neck speed (900mps) in alarm.  
  
"What's it?" asked Goten panickily, waving his arms franticly about. Trunks just grinned (not realizing what Goten was doing).  
  
"I have a plan..."  
  
* * *  
  
Videl looked down from the window of her helicopter and sighed. The mountainous village had reminded of the exact mountains that Gohan lived very near.  
  
I sure wonder how he's doing right now she thought. If it weren't for the Satan Police, I would be there right now. I wish I could be at two places at once. Something tells me that my dad's in some sort of trouble. I hope he's all right.  
  
Once in a while, her dad would be caught doing something extremely embrassing in front of someone. Once she came home from school to find him chasing crickets.  
  
"Just improving my `inner speed'. Did you really think I'm that dumb?" he had said. Sometimes Videl would wonder if he were really as strong as he says he was. Pity she still didn't know the truth about what really happened at the Cell games, seven long years ago.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hyyyyyyyy-yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screeched Hercule. He raised his gigantic fist and brought it down on the solid brick wall with all his might. There was a loud crash followed by a splintering sound. Hercule slowly looked down to examine the damage. There was a lot of damage indeed, but the brick wall remained standing as it had always been. So, when Hercule slowly looked down and took a closer look and he...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The pain! The pain! Oh I can't stand the pain! It's unbearable! Call a doctor! Call the ambulance! Call the FBI! Oh the pain! Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" he howled as he rolled around and around the floor like a manaic, clutching his blistering hand. Then suddenly, he shot straight up and a grinned apologetically (boy, he seems to be good at that). "Joking! I was just joking! Hahaha!" he laughed, rubbing forcefully at the back of his head. Suddenly, he realized that he had no audience. "Where the hell did they all go?" he asked to no one in particular, scratching his head with his working hand. Then he shrugged, remembering the pain, fell right back down, to continue his daily yelping and kicking in intense pain.  
  
* * *  
  
"We'll plan the plan in this room. So when the big ugly oaf comes this way," said Trunks using his pointer to trace a path on a large bulletin board, "I'll give the signal and all you have to do is pull the line. Got it, Goten?" Then Trunks put down the pointer and rolled up the plans.  
  
"Yeah! I got it!" announced Goten, nodding vigorously. "But what if the big ugly oaf goes the other way?"  
  
"Guess we'll have to think about that." sighed Trunks. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that."  
  
"You know Trunks, I've been thinking," muttered Goten, stretching out on the ground.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That thinking really hurts my head. And you think way too much."  
  
"Oh lighten up Goten, it's not that bad." answered Trunks, stretching out next to Goten.  
  
"Um, Trunks."  
  
"What is it, Goten?"  
  
"Why are we wearing army uniforms? Can I take mine off? It's getting a little sweaty in here."  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
So how did you like my third chapter? Why were they wearing army uniforms? Well it is war, isn't it? Oh and for all you people who don't know what `mps' means, it means `miles per second'. I'll see you later! 


	4. Fourth chapter

Trunks and Goten Goes to War  
  
  
  
Wow! It looks like there are a lot of unhappy people out here which can olny mean one thing…THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF TRUNKS AND GOTEN GOES TO WAR IS UP! *audience boos* Gee, thanks for all the dissupport! And now for your viewing pleasure, I now present you the classic disclaimer: I DON'T OWN…um (what is this show called again? Oh yeah,) DBZ!  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
In this chapter, the pranksters will begin to get ready for their big they to shine! But, playing a prank like this can be a whole lot of trouble…  
  
* * *  
  
"Shhhh. Keep it down. We don't want Gohan to know that we're here." whispered Trunks.  
  
"We don't?" asked Goten loudly. "Why not? Gohan has the right to know! In fact, hey what are you doin~"Goten was cut short because Trunks had just pulled him into a closet.  
  
"Huh?" asked Gohan, looking around but seeing no one. "That's funny, I couuld of sworn I heard something. Oh well." Then he turned around back to his studies.  
  
"Let me outta here Trunks!" came the very muffled complaints of Goten as he banged against the closet wall. Once in a while, a huge bulge could be seen coming out of the door.  
  
"Quiet!" hissed Trunks. "You do want to get even with that Hercule guy, don't you?"  
  
"I do, but I still don't see why you don't want Gohan to know that we're here?" answered Goten.  
  
"Well if he found out what we're up to then he'll probably try to stop us. So if he doesn't know, he doesn't hurt. But in this case, we'll be the ones who will be hurting." explained Trunks.  
  
"But why would he hurt us?" asked Goten in confusion. "He would never do that!" argued Goten.  
  
"He wouldn't, but our parents will. You know how it feels to not have supper for a week, don't you. Actually, scratch out the 'parents' part. I only think we have our moms to worry about. My dad wouldn't care at all and your dad's well…um…" Trunks' voice slowly trailed off. Goten sighed and looked down at his feet in the dim light coming from a crack in the door of the closet. He closed his eyes and replayed that horrible scene he had heard about a few times too many…  
  
  
  
1 ~Flashback~  
  
In the scene there was a middle-aged man wearing an orange uniform and a determined look on his face. Behind him, kneeling on the ground was a young boy of eleven years.  
  
"Go back to your mother because she'll need you. Take care of yourself for me. Good bye, my son." he said.  
  
"No dad! You don't have to do it. Please!" yelled the little figure desperately. But both of them knew it was the only way. Then the man placed one of his palms onto the stomache of the swelling Cell. Then using the 'instant translocation technique', the man teleported the both of them away.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
2 ~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Goten blinked away the horrible scene. Of course, he hadn't really seen what had really happened to his dad but his brother Gohan has told him this many times already. Goten hadn't really thought much about his dad who had pasted away, but now he wondered what it would be like if he was still around. Then Goten decided to change the subject.  
  
"So how do you suppose we can get the things ready for the plan?" he asked. Then all of a sudden, the doorknob twitched and swung open to reveal a very puzzled Gohan, glancing down at the terriflied pair.  
  
"What plan?" he asked. "You two better not try anything funny." he warned, with a serious look in his eyes. "On the other hand," he continued, lowering his voice, "if mom gets the wind that you two are getting into trouble then…um…I don't think she'd be very happy."  
  
"Oh no! Mommy will be very very happy, because Trunks and I are making a plan that will make herc~" Goten was cut short yet again because Trunks had practically jumped on top of Goten's head, placing both of his arms around his mouth. "Mhat mmare mou mmoimming Mrunfs? Mret moth meeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled, flailing his arms and staggering about. Trunks tried very hard to prevent Goten from saying anything else and to keep from falling. Goten was struggling as hard as he could while Trunks clung to his head, yelling in mild surprise.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both yelled as they both toppled over and fell hard on the ground after one final violent twitch from Goten. But when Goten screamed, it sounded like "Mmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhfffffffttttt!" Gohan watched open- mouthed as he watched Trunks and Goten lying in a tangled mess of legs sticking out at odd angles. Then the scene switched to the outside view of the house, slowly zooming out. Then echoing footsteps could be heard, followed by the sound of someone opening a door. There was a loud gasp and then a yell.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING IN THE CLOSET! I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU GOHAN! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDING, NOT PLAYING GAMES! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU THAT IF YOU CAN'T DO WELL IN SCHOOL, THE YOU WON'T ACCOMPISH ANYTHING IN LIFE! ANYTHING I TELL YOU!" screeched Chichi. The house shook violently with every word she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry mom! I won't ever do it again!" came Gohan's deeply shaken voice.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER NOT, FOR I WON'T HAVE A SON LIVING ON THE STREETS, I'M GOING TO MAKE A REAL SCHOLAR OUT OF YOU, YOU HEAR ME!"  
  
"Of course I hear you." whispered Trunks. The scene now showed Trunks and Goten kneeling on the floor of the closed closet. Light was still streaming into the tiny closet through a small crack in the door. The continuous cries of the angry Chichi were a bit muffled. "The only problem is, I probably won't be able to hear anything else for at least a whole week,"  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
I guess that's it for now. I think it is going to take a while for me to finish this fic because I have a Chichi for a mother (but I guess mine is nicer) who is constantly telling me to work harder on my studies. I'm only allowed to watch half-an-hour of TV a day (and even less on the computer). Sometimes I'm lucky and I get longer. But I don't blame her. University isn't really that far away once you think about it. So long for now! 


	5. Fifth chapter

Trunks and Goten Goes to War  
  
  
  
Hi there people! I sure liked the reviews I got for chapter 4. Now, for your viewing pleasure: I don't own DBZ and I never will. I guess you ppl should already know that by now.  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
In this chapter, Trunks and Goten are just preparing their things for the big day when they find out that one of the most important items have gone missing. Does this mean that~  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
Hey! What gives! That scene thingy cut me off! As I was saying, does this mean that it's the end of their plans? Read to find out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Um, let me see, we'll be needing a over-sized bucket and a pair of sewing needles. They'll be over in the section over there. C'mon, Goten let's go!" said Trunks studying his list. Then Trunks and Goten ran towards the shelf on the right hand side.  
  
"Don't go too far boys!" yelled Bulma. Then she looked at Chichi and smiled. "Those boys sure were excited when we told them we were going to take them shopping. I wonder why."  
  
"Yeah and it's a wonder that Goten hadn't even invaded the toy store yet," said Chichi thoughtfully. "But why in the world would they have any use for a over-sized bucket and a pair of sewing needles? They don't even know how to sew!"  
  
"Aparently, these objects do not mean much to us but there's got to be a connection. A connection that I'm going to find out." said Bulma with an evil look on her face. "Let's go Chichi!" Then they both ran off after their kids, crouching low, not wanting to be seen. Wow! It's amazing how fast they can move, once they've got the right motivation.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten and Trunks were racing through the shelves in search of more items on the list. There were attracting too much attention though. It's not everyday that you see little kids, charge through the mall, leaping over twenty bookcases at a time.  
  
"Wait! Do you sense something, Goten?" asked Trunks, skidding to a stop. Then he stared around him in shock.  
  
"Oh no!" groaned Goten.  
  
"It looks like," started Trunks.  
  
"That we've been," said Goten with a sigh.  
  
"Followed." they both finished in unision.  
  
"We've gotta hide! If our moms find out what we are doing, then we'd be grounded for life" yelled Goten, waving his arms about.  
  
"Let's hide behind here!" yelled Trunks, pulling them into the clothes section, ran up to one of the changing rooms, got into one of the rooms and slmmed the door shut.  
  
"Phew, that was close. Hey Goten, what's the matter?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, this is the girl's change room!" squealed Goten.  
  
"Mommy!" cried a little girl outside.  
  
"What is it?" grunted a deep voice. Goten peeked out of the keyhole and saw a gigantic pair of brown, hairy feet. Then he gulped and motioned to Trunks to look.  
  
"I just saw two boys run into that room!" piped the girl. Goten and Trunks looked in horror as they saw the hairy feet approach.  
  
"We're done for!" whispered Trunks. Then the woman reached out and placed a large, burly hand on the doornob and began to turn it. Trunks and Goten seemed to be doing some very quick thinking.  
  
"Why don't we get out of here as fast as we can when the woman opens the door? I'm sure she won't be able to see us!" suggested Goten.  
  
"Good idea!" exclaimed Trunks. Just then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Maybe they'd been over there," said Bulma's voice. Trunks could feel her ki getting closer and closer.  
  
"Bad idea." corrected Goten. "If we go out, our moms will see us!"  
  
Then everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The big woman's hand was turning slowly. Trunks and Goten were paralzed with fear. The little girl was stareing at the door. Bulma and Chichi were walking towards the change room. Then all of a sudden, everything seemed to go back to normal. The door of the change room burst open and in it was…nothing. The room was (or seemed) totally empty. The woman took a look around, (under the benches, behind the chair) and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"LIAR!" she bellowed at the little girl. "Don't bother me with this nonsense! Let's go." barked the woman. Then she left with the little girl sobbing behind her. Then the scene switched back to the dressing room. Then scene slowly moved upwards and there was Trunks and Goten, plastered flat against the ceiling.  
  
"That was close!" they sighed in unision and brushed away huge sweatdrops. "Let's go home."  
  
* * *  
  
"How did those boys disappear like that?" wondered Bulma. "We've checked everywhere!"  
  
"Well as I always say, the least likely is the the most likely." Chichi quoted.  
  
"You always say that?" asked a confused Bulma. 'And I thought that Chichi only said things like "Gohan! You're supposed to be STUDYING!" or "I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU GOHAN!" or maybe even "NO DINNER FOR A WEEK!" and other things like that. Well, guess again and now you've got her quoting. You don't see that everyday.' thought Bulma.  
  
"No, but I guess I could start." said Chichi thoughtfully. "Or maybe we should look for the boys."  
  
"Good idea." replied Bulma.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought we were going home!" complained Goten.  
  
"Didja think we were just going to quit and go home like a bunch of suckers? No, it's not everyday that we get to go shopping like this. We'd better get everything ready before our parents get suspicious. **Author's note: Well, it's a little late for that.** Anyway, we've only got a few more items on the list so lighten up." said Trunks.  
  
"I wish I could lighten up but I AM the one who's CARRYING everything," said Goten miserably, staggering with each step he took. He was trying to keep the stacks of boxes on his over-loaded back.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were half-saiyan! Saiyans are supposed to be strong!" joked Trunks.  
  
"It's not funny!" hollered Goten. "It's not like I'm not strong enough, it's just that I'm not big enough. You don't expect a little kid like me to go around carrying half of this whole mall on top of my head now, do you?" yelled Goten.  
  
'If your head were any bigger, it could BE the mall.' thought Trunks. 'We're just lucky it isn't.'  
  
"No, of course I don't, Goten. You know what, if you carry our things for another fifteen minutes, I'll buy you a sundae. Deal?" said Trunks.  
  
"Wow! Really Trunks? You mean it? You really mean it?" cried Goten. "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Yay! Thank you Trunks!" Goten danced around shouting for joy.  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
There! Another chapter finished! I feel so proud! Anyways, for anyone who is wondering how Trunks was able to write and read a list then the answer is simple. I'll tell you in the next chapter. Can you guess how he did it? Use the clues in the other chapters. Bye for now! 


	6. Sixth chapter

Trunks and Goten Goes to War  
  
  
  
(Note: OKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! I'LL BRING HIM BACK! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!) Hiya ladies and gentlemen and…um…well…others. If you don't already know, DBZ is not mine and I'll never own it. There are already way too many people out there that wants it.  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
I solemly swear that I'm sorry. I should have finished this weeks ago. When I had written half of it, I thought it was no good so I ripped it up. Well, in this chapter, something goes missing and it looks bad for the demi- saiyans. Will they admit defeat? Who knows?  
  
* * *  
  
It was nighttime in C.C. Trunks was snoring in his bed, fast asleep. Then a dark shadow fell over him. The shadow was holding a flashlight and it slowly headed over to Trunks' bed. It held out a hand and placed it on the light switch. Trunks opened an eye wearily and…  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched Goten as the lights came on. "Oh. It's only you, mommy." said Goten, rubbing an eye, trying to adjust to the light. "What were you doing here?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I just came in to see what, er… how you were doing!" lied Bulma with an obviously fake smile, shaking her hand in front of her. Trunks eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Weird." he muttered and he went back to sleep even before his head hit the bed.  
  
The next morning, Trunks and Goten slowly woke uo. They both blinked their eyes sleepily. Goten rolled over to his right while Trunks did the same. They both had a dazed look in their eyes. Just then, they both snapped out of their trance-like state and yelled in surprise. The screen had split into two. One showed Trunks's face, the other showed Goten's.  
  
"This is bad!" they yelled at the same time. "It's missing! I've got to tell Troten!" they cried in unison (In case you didn't notice, when Trunks and Goten yelled out eachother's names, the sound waves were jingled up.) as they dashed towards the phone at the same time. Trunks grabbed the phone and dialed Goten's number. But when Goten reached the phone, he could not dial out.  
  
"Huh?" asked Goten, scratching his head. Then he remembered that the answering machine was on.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was waiting patiently (oops, scratch that out) for 'Kakarott' to answer the phone. (Yes, Goku's back. He was wished back over night, HAPPY?) Then the answering machine came on.  
  
"Hello everybody! I'm Goku! I'm Gohan! And I'm Goten!" it said. "Sorry but we~" said Goku's voice. "~can't come to~" said Gohan's voice. "~the phone right now." finished Goten's voice. "Please leave a message after the beep." they said in unison. Trunks sighed. He had also been listening to the answering machine too. Just then, another voice spoke up. "WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING? STOP PLAYING WITH THE ANSWERING MACHINE! GOHAN, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE STUDING! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN! AND SHAME ON YOU GOKU FOR LETTING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Vegeta and Trunks heard numerous bangs and yelps coming from the answering machine. Finally after one gigantic crash, the answering machine beeped.  
  
'Poor Goten.' thought Trunks but Vegeta thought 'Good for you, Kakarott. I hope your mate hit you hard enough.' Then Trunks said, "Goten, something bad has happened. Call me back as soon as you can." But Vegeta had yelled "Get your over-fed lazy bottom here now, Kakarott or I'll kick your ***!" at exactly the same time. Then Trunks decided to go over to Goten's house personally. Then he blasted through the roof. At the exact same time, Goten had somehow gotten the notion to talk to Trunks personally since he could not dial out so he zoomed out the window.  
  
Both of the saiyans were traveling at breakneck speed. Both were traveling at breakneck speed. Probably about 100mps~miles per second~ (Well, not exactly, I'm not sure it's really that far from C.C. to ChiChi's house.) and both of them wanted to reach their destinations as soon as possible. They both accelerated and went faster and faster and~  
  
BANG! Trunks and Goten had crashed into eachother. Then they slid down a bit. Goten had stars in his eyes and Trunks looked dazed. Then they came to their senses and jumped back. When they saw eachother they looked somewhat surprised. But I guess the crash had prevented their brains to reconise eachother at this moment. Trunks tilted his head to the right and stared at Goten just when Goten did the same. Then Goten reached out a hand to touch the boy infront of him just when Trunks reached out his opposite hand. The palm of Trunks's hand was touching Goten's. Then they withdrew their hands and cupped it on their chins, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Oh, a mirror." they said in unison, bending their heads so close together that their noses were touching. Then they both side-stepped away from eachother (this time in opposite directions) so that they wouldn't hit the 'mirror' and took off. But they had barely gotten eight meters before they noticed something.  
  
"My head does NOT, look like a grape." said Goten to himself, refering to his 'reflection'.  
  
"I do NOT have a pineapple for a head." concluded Trunks in a undertone, whirling around. Then they spotted eachother.  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Goten. "Goten!" yelled Trunks as they flew over to eachother and hugged eachother. Then they jumped back in disgust. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww! I can't believe I did that!"  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this? A new message?" asked Gohan wearily as he staggered over to the answering machine, rubbing an eye, apparently still half-asleep. Then he pressed the button and this is what he heard: "Geten somethour over-bed hazy baptom over here now so I'll kick your beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!" (Remember that Trunks and Vegeta, both left a message at the same time?) Gohan looked confused an angry. All the words he caught were "I'll kick your beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" yelled Gohan angrilly and blasted off. (All right, I guess that was out of character, but don't sue!) He thought that the voice had belonged to the announcer guy in the DBZ episods. (Hey, what'd you expect? He IS half-asleep.)  
  
* * *  
  
"What?!" yelled Trunks and Goten. "What do you mean you can't find them?" they screamed in unison. Then they pointed an accusing thinger at eachother. "You were supposed to be looking after them!" Then the angry and disappointed boys slumped down and stared at their feet. "Now what?" they sighed.  
  
"That was our last ones! What are we going to do?" asked Goten.  
  
"We've got to think of something or we're toast." said Trunks. "But what?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you hear what they're saying?" asked a figure in the bushes.  
  
"No, can you?" replied the other.  
  
"If I could, I wouldn't be asking you!" hissed the first figure. "We'll just have to wait."  
  
------------------------*-------------------------  
  
Looks like it ends here. Okay, I guess I lied a bit, saying that I was a fast writer. I WAS a fast writer but I guess these things changes. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can. As for what happened to the announcer guy, let's just say at least he's still living. How Gohan found him, I wouldn't know. Anyway, if you are 'an announcer guy fan', please don't sue. Bye for now. 


	7. Seventh chapter (and man, I suck)

Trunks and Goten Goes to War  
  
Disclaimer: me don't own. ----------------------------------*----------------------------------- In this chapter, a friend of Gohan's will be returning and boy, is she in for a surprise! * * * "How will we be able to build a booby trap if we ain't got a booby?" asked Goten.  
  
"You can't have one without the other!"  
  
"Goten, they just call it that! Anyway, if we ever do need a booby, all we got to do is look here." said Trunks.  
  
"We do?" asked Goten unintelligently, looking around like a maniac.  
  
"THAT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!" shrieked Trunks, wrenching himself out of harm's way.  
  
"Oh sorry Trunks. Well, why didn't you say so: It would of saved me a lot of trouble, trying to look for one in the bottom of the deep purple sea!" exclaimed Goten, failing his drenched arms around.  
  
"The sea is blue!" corrected Trunks.  
  
"Nuh uh! What about the Red Sea in the continent of Asia? Why can't it be purple?" protested Goten.  
  
"It's just a name!" yelled Trunks in an exasperated way. 'Wow, I can't believe how motivated he is! I'd better choose my words carefully from now on or he'll cause devastation with the simplest phrases. Wait a minute! How does he know about the Red Sea? Hmmmmmmmmmm. I guess he's smarted than he led me to believe. We might get another scientist around. My best friend.I won't be able to stand the shame.' Trunks and Goten were working really hard to recreate their plans. Once in a while, Goten would go into sudden outbursts about any new form of vocabulary.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've got it! If this plan works out, the brainless git won't know what hit him!" yelled Trunks happily.  
  
"If he's really as dumb as you say he is, I bet he won't even suspect a thing if you pull down his pants in broad daylight." said Goten thoughtfully.  
  
"Um, Goten, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
* * *  
  
'Wow! I'm finally going back! I wonder what Gohan's going to do when he finds out!' thought Videl excitedly. 'Maybe I'll sneak into his house and give him a little scare.' she added mischievously. Videl was flying her mini-jet-thing above the mountain area near Gohan's house.  
  
Gohan himself was chasing after Goten who had.em.stolen.Gohan's not-so- secret diary.and was.reading.everything.out loud.  
  
"6/3/27, Dear Diary, today I just destroyed Cell and saved the world (Wow! Really? Cool!) It was no biggy. (Cell must be weak!) 6/10/27, Mom found out that I skipped studies again. (You too?) 6/17/2." read Goten, still running away from his over-anxious brother and dangling his precious book out of reach.  
  
"GOTEN! You'd better get your sorry little saiyan butt back here or someone else is going to be sorry!" (A/N OOC and live with it! :P) screamed Gohan and going SSJ.  
  
".9/23/34, Today I met Videl who is none other than Mr. Hercule Satan's daughter, imagine that. There's simply no resemblance between those two. (I'd say.) The funny thing is-----" read Goten, still absolutely ignoring his brother.  
  
"GOTEN!! DON'T YOU DARE, READ THE NEXT SENTENCE!!!!!"  
  
"-----that I think I'm beginning to like her. Uh oh, too late, Gohan. My gosh! I can't believe it! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! Gohan likes Videl! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!!!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!!!! GOHAN LIKES VIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sang Goten, flying around and daring Gohan to DO something about it.  
  
"GOTEN!!! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!"  
  
"Make me!!! "  
  
----------------------------------*-----------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I lost my internet for about two months so I kinda got tied up. I'll have the next chapter up by Monday.I think. Thanks to all you people who reviewed. I know that this chapter is short, so sorry. If you are wondering why I'm telling you this calmly and if you think this is all I have to say about my little 'time out' then, DREAM ON!!!!! Just wait till the next chapter! *cackles evilly* Just you wait. 


End file.
